The present invention relates generally to an improved aircraft engine stand.
Aircraft engine manufacturer requirements generally require that all axial and lateral loads placed on an aircraft engine be exerted on the front of the engine. As such, aircraft engine stands generally must be designed to shift all axial and lateral loads to the front of the engine.
In existing aircraft engine stands, this is achieved through the use of a diagonal brace that extends downward and rearward from the top of the stand arms, connecting to the stand's base. While this diagonal brace achieves the goal of transferring axial and lateral loads to the front of the engine, the brace is large, intrusive, and cumbersome, and often must be removed during installation or removal of an aircraft engine and then re-installed once the engine is installed.
It can readily be appreciated that there is a need for an improved aircraft engine stand that removes unnecessary parts and reduces unnecessary labor, while still effectively meeting aircraft engine manufacturer requirements regarding axial and lateral loads. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.